


Bonfire

by StarReads



Series: V3 Summer Shenanigans! [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :), Attempt at Humor, Everyone is a dork, Gen, HaruKaito if you squint, Hey It's Not Angst, How Do I Tag, I love the v3 cast, I tagged no smut for filtering, It's Ouma not Oma heathens, K1B0 spelled Kiibo, Like Actual Crabs, Miu this is your fault, No Smut, Not the STD, Orphan Ouma, Rated Teen For MIu's Mouth, Saiouma if you squint, There's some foreshadowing to other oneshots, This is longer than the last one I think, Why Did I Write This?, beats me, crabs, hopefully nobody is OOC, i tried guys, no beta we die like men, read carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Yet another day at the beach! Now that Maki has calmed down, everyone decides that a bonfire at night is a good idea.It would be too if they weren't all such disasters.In which the 79th class has a nighttime bonfire, and ends up fighting off an army of crabs.Thanks a lot, Miu.





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my recent brainchild. I really like writing for this series. It's a nice distraction, especially when I'm tired. I finished this two days ago, but I'm just now getting around to posting it. I hope you like it!

 

 

It was dusk, and the sky above the ocean was a dusty orange, a few stray clouds colored pink by the setting sun. It was a beautiful sight, especially from the porch, where you could see all along the beach. The cozy little beach-side cottage belonged to Amami's father, and it had been generous of him to allow them to stay there for the summer.  
  
He was definitely going to regret that decision if Miu could help it.  
  
It had been Kaede's idea to have a small bonfire by the water. After all, nothing was better than a warm fire next to copious amounts of saltwater that stung like a b-tch when it got in your eyes.  
  
Not that Miu really remembers that. She honestly can't recall the last time she was at the beach. It really had been forever, hadn't it?  
  
Bumbling out the door came the big doofus with an even bigger heart. In other words, Gonta came outside, arms loaded with firewood. He gave her his dumb grin and tried to wave.  
  
He dropped the firewood in the process and immediately scrambled to pick up. Miu laughed under her breath, shaking her head. Others followed one by one.  
  
First came Tenko, making a beeline for the water. Tenko seemed to have some sort of unexplained connection with the ocean. Miu swears to whatever higher being there is that it is the weirdest shit she's ever seen. And she sees these freaks almost every day. Then Himiko came out, carrying a bag of marshmallows that was almost comically too big for her.  
  
Suddenly Miu was knocked off her feet, and she cursed loudly, already feeling the bruising beginning along her spine. She looked up to see the familiar purple gremlin waving a grey hat in the air.  
  
"God damn it you little twink! Watch it!" She said, pulling herself off the ground. He just let out that hideous laugh and ran off. Out the door came the normally quiet detective, screaming. He charged after Kokichi, making half-hearted threats in a strangled voice.  
  
Laughter came from the house, and Amami came out of the house and headed for the beach. Said laughter was followed by more angry screams as Tsmugi charged out, waving skewers in the air like they were somehow threatening.  
  
Miu walked away from the porch, knowing that everyone left in the house was going to leave without much fuss. The responsible ones. In her hands, she clutched an invention that was going to make the whole night interesting.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Two hours later, the sun had almost gone down completely, and the fire was roaring.  
Kaito sat with Maki next to him, and every so often he looked at her, making sure she was okay. The earlier events had set everyone on edge, so even the normally calm and collected Kirumi had been at a loss for what to do.  
  
Maki had said she would be ok to sit outside with them, but Kaito was still worried about her. He couldn't help it, he felt this deep-seated need to protect her. Not that she needed protection. Maki could manage on her own, she always could. It's just that she shouldn't have to.  
  
A loud shout rang out and he looked away sighing. Yep, it was Ouma's fault. Wasn't it always Ouma's fault? It was hard to imagine that this small demon had actual demons of his own. He always seemed so carefree, like he was somehow above all of them.  
  
To think he'd had to carry his skinny ass while he cried in his sleep. He always did manage to surprise the poor astronaut.  
  
At the moment, he was tossing marshmallows at a frustrate Kiibo. The poor sucker was usually the butt of a lot of Ouma's jokes. What irked him more was the waste of perfectly good marshmallows. "Cut it out!" He said, agitated.  
  
  
The demon stuck out his tongue and flipped him off. He could almost feel the defeated look on Kirumi's face. The poor woman was always stuck babysitting Ouma when Saihara wasn't doing it. How the two of them got that job was beyond him, but he supposed he was grateful he didn't have to do it.  
  
Though, he got the feeling that would be the case soon. He did live with him after all. He was such a brat all the time, how did he manage to not get himself killed?  
  
Eventually, he heard Kaede sigh. In her "I'm the class rep so I guess this is my job' voice he'd heard way too much, she said, "Ouma, if you don't leave Kiibo be I'll chuck you into the ocean."  
  
Ouma pouted and dropped the bag, sitting back down. He'd put himself directly next to Saihara, the poor bastard. "Aw, why'd you hafta go and ruin my fun?" He said, his voice keyed up into that embarrassingly childish voice. He could see Kiibo sigh with relief as he brushed marshmallows out of his hair. Was hair the right word? It was more metal than anything else.  
  
There was silence for a bit. Sweet, incredibly rare silence. Shinguji was looking out towards the ocean, watching somewhat creepily as Tenko walked along it, talking with Himiko. Hoshi was next to him, using a stick to draw shapes in the sand. He looked like he was drawing cats. Typical of him really, he seemed to like cats almost as much as he liked Tennis.  
  
Sadly, the silence was interrupted once again by a certain purple-haired gremlin. "I'm bored!" He whined, throwing his hands in the air. He nearly knocked Tsmugi in the face, but luckily she ducked in time. She gave him a dirty look, and he just shrugged.  
  
"Okay shitface, I've got the perfect cure for your boredom!" Came Miu's voice. Everyone, except Himiko and Tenko who were too far away to hear, turned to look.  
  
Miu stood on a rock high above the ground. In her hand, she held some sort of strange device.  
  
This was not going to end well.  
  
"I swear Miu if you blow up anything, I will end your life myself." Amami threatened. He looked serious too, which was new for him. Probably didn't want to get in trouble with his dad. Miu laughed. "Don't worry loser, I'm not gonna blow anything up! No, this is gonna be much cooler!" She said. She started flipping buttons and switches.  
  
Everyone watched, breath held in case something went wrong. He could see Kirumi tensing, ready to move if something happened.  
  
The device started glowing bright green, and Miu set it to the side. "Get ready guys, we're going to war!" She exclaimed.  
  
Shinguji jumped up and made a break for the cabin. Everyone else quickly followed him, realizing he did, in fact, have the smartest plan. Whatever Miu just did, they clearly did not want to be right there.  
  
They were too late. By the time they'd even managed to get halfway up the beach, they were surrounded by them. Crabs.  
  
Hundreds, maybe even thousands of crabs all over the beach. And they looked pissed.  
  
Tenko and Himiko had caught up with the group at this point, and Tenko looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel.  
  
"Miu, what is wrong with you!" screamed Tsmugi, clearly already panicking. Ouma looked genuinely worried for a good second before he switched back to his normal self. Which was almost comforting, all things considered.  
  
"C'mon guys! We can take a few measly crabs!" Ouma said. Saihara looked at him like he was completely insane. Which honestly, he probably was. "A few?! There are hundreds of them! It's like Miu summoned every crab in Japan!" The detective shouted, waving his arms, clearly panicking as well.  
  
Maki pulled her hand from Kaito's, and that was when Kaito realized he'd been holding it. His face turned red, and he looked at his feet, the sand becoming painfully interesting.  
  
Maki pushed her way to the front of the group, standing beside Hoshi and Shinguji.  
"Guys, all we have to do is get to the cabin. I have my guns on the porch." She said nonchalantly.  
  
Everyone looked at her with a mixture of fear and confusion. "We...are you suggesting we kill all these crabs?" Himiko said. Maki shook her head. "No, but a couple warning shots ought to scare them off. But we've got to get through the crowd first." She answered. "Well then, we need a plan!" Kaede said.  
  
And then Angie started sprinting straight into the crowd of crabs. She ran through like she was running through an empty field. Y'know, as if she wasn't potentially risking her life.  
  
The crabs did not like that, agitated they began to swarm their little group.  
  
Everything else after that was a blur. It was absolute chaos, fighting their way through a huge mound of red and vicious claws. By the time most of them got to the cabin, there were dead crabs everywhere and injuries galore.  
  
It took three hours to rid the beach of them, and another hour to bandage everyone up.  
  
Miu was in so much trouble, it wasn't even funny. Kaito went to bed that night tired and hurt.  
  
Yet, he didn't regret coming out here. He'd had a great day, despite the huge disasters that had arisen.  
  
And sure, he wasn't looking forward to changing bandages or having to put up with more sometimes life-threatening actions, but it didn't really matter.  
  
Maybe in the morning, he'd make breakfast for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
